My Patient
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: When Ako Izumi met one Naruto Uzumaki, she didn't know what to expect. However, in meeting him her eyes are opened to a whole other world. Will she be safe or will her heart be in jeopardy of being hurt again? Rated Teen. Please Review.
1. A Stranger at Mahora

"My Patient"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Negima" Are not mine. Nor are their characters.

Chapter One: A Stranger at Mahora

"Get him inside, quick!"

One Ako Izumi had to dive out of the way as two men were dragging a person, who had his arms around their necks with his head slumped down; inside the infirmary where Shizune, the Mahora Academy's nurse, led the three to the nearest bed. One of the men whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"Alright, all necessary precautions will be made, I'll treat his wounds and then tell Dean Konoe when he wakes up."

The men nodded and then made their way out, passing by Ako who gazed at them curiously before she looked back to the occupied bed where the injured person lay breathing shallowly. The silver-haired girl gulped and took a conscious step back as she saw the extent of his injuries. The person, a boy, roughly her age; dressed only in orange track pants lay with his entire chest and midsection covered in slashes, cuts, and bruises. It looked like he had been mauled by a lion.

Ako could feel her hemophobia taking over and she felt woozy.

Shizune, cleaning and bandaging the boy, looked up and noticed her. "Ah, Miss Izumi. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Have you finished your application for the Student Nurse position?"

Ako closed her eyes and shook her head before looking at the Shizune, "Y-Yes, I did, Shizune-sensei."

Shizune smiled, "Well put it on my desk on your way out, I'll look at it when I'm done."

Ako nodded and then looked at the face of the boy she was treating. He had a messy top of spiky blond hair, a round face and, if she wasn't imagining it, three marks on his cheeks that looked as though they were whiskers. She assumed they must be birth marks but...

"Miss Izumi?"

Ako snapped out of her stupor and a pink tinge appeared on her cheeks as she looked at the floor in embarrassment. "Um, Shizune-sensei, w-who is that boy? Does he go to the boy's middle school?"

Shizune raised an eyebrow but a small smile replaced it. "No, dear. He was found earlier and nothing more is known about him; it's quite the mystery."

Ako nodded and took one last look at the boy before saying her goodbye to the nurse before leaving.

The next day was the first day for Mahora Academy to be open and for school to start for the large academic institution. Swarms of girls either ran or used other methods to get to the school on time as an announcement blared on the speakers around the entire campus to tell the student body to get to school on time.

Ako heard this as she idly chatted with her best friends since elementary Makie Sasaki, Yuna Akashi, and Akira Okochi. The topics were varied and they soon were amongst the first of many who arrived to the school buildings.

Ako prided herself for being athleticly fit to survive the gauntlet that all the girls take to get to the enormous school grounds, her more than average ability in soccer was a testament to that.

Soon she and her friends found themselves in the 2-A Classroom which was alive with activity. Ako recognized everyone as she had met some during elementary and others here and there. Soon she was seated and chatting with Chao Lingshen who, along with Satsuki Yotsuba, were passing out meat bun treats. Yuna ordered some for all of them while Makie told/complained about her rhythm gymnastics troubles.

Ako smiled and nodded along, adding a comment here or there, but at the moment her mind was preoccupied by what happened yesterday and seeing that boy in the condition he was in.

_' I hope he's alright, now. I wonder who he is...'_

* * *

Shizune looked up from her writings as she heard some groaning coming from the beds, which all were unoccupied save for one.

Getting up from her desk she made her way to the room with the beds and soon stood from the front of the bed where the blond haired boy lay. As she suspected he was stirring and was slowly coming to, if his groans were any indication.

Looking at the boy, she thought back what happened after he came in and when Izumi Ako had left. The Dean came in and gave her a little more info on how the boy was discovered and why precautions were being made to put magical seals around his bedside to restrain him and to alarm those in need, if need , he had been found on a branch of the World Tree, in the state he was in, and was surrounded by demonic energy healing black rods that were protruding from various parts of his body. Once the demonic energy had dissipated, they had caught one of rods and analyzed it and had found the energy to be unknown.

The Dean had his theories, none were mentioned to Shizune, about where the boy might have come from but he needed to do a little research first. After that, he left her and asked her to inform him once the boy had awakened.

She supposed she should do that, but, before; it was her duty to treat her patient.

"Hello? Young man, can you hear me?" She asked softly as the boy's eyes were moving behind the lids.

He made no reply, just continuing to groan.

However, after a few minutes, his groaning ceased and his eyes slowly opened.

Shizune was greeted by a pair of oceanic-blue eyes that blinked once...then twice.

"Young man?" She tried again.

What happened next surprised her. Tears formed in the boys eyes and then the boy whispered, "Hinata...I'm so sorry."

* * *

Shizune found herself in the Dean's office. He wasn't alone as Takahata Takamichi was there as well, smoking a cigarette as Shizune told them what she heard the boy say before he sobbed himself to sleep.

Konoe stroked his beard thoughtfully while Takahata starred off into space.

After a minute or so of thinking, Dean Konoe stood up.

"Let me see him."

* * *

"Hello?"

Ako knocked on the open door of the infirmary and peered inside. She was here to see if she could be of some help and if Shizune-sensei was finished with her application form.

However what greeted her was the sound of...crying?

Curiosity over coming her, the silver-haired teen girl followed the sound to where the beds were and stopped as she found the source of the sound. It was the boy she had saw earlier.

"I'm so sorry. Kakashi-sensei...Sakura-chan...Baa-chan...I...I...I let you all down."

Ako felt her heart swell with sadness hearing this boy, who was apologizing so profoundly. Ako, whether she knew it or not, made her way to a chair that was beside the bed. Once there she sat and listened as the boy kept on making apologies to so many other people. She had no idea on what to do or say. However, she remembered that when someone is in pain it helps to let them know someone's there.

"Hey...it's...it's alright. I'm...I'm sure they forgive you." She whispered softly.

"Sasuke...I couldn't keep my promise to Sakura-chan...Will you...will you ever come back?" He cried some more, his voice becoming croaked because of over use.

Ako looked down, unsure as to what next step to take. Slowly she raised her head and reached out her hand, retract it, and then reached out again and took his in her hand, squeezing it softly.

Ako then began humming a song that the band she was apart of, "Dekopin Rocket", recently rehearsed; humming the bass notes that she performed.

Unbeknownst to her, two things happened: One, the boy ceased his apologies and his breathing became more mellow. Two, she had more than one audience member.

* * *

"Hoho, I dare say you have the making of an excellent healer on your hands, Shizune-chan." The Dean said from where he and Shizune, along with Takahata, stood at the doorway.

Shizune chuckled, "I'm surprised as well."

Takahata smiled, "Are we sure she's not a Mage?"

* * *

Once Ako finished, she opened her eyes and was taken aback by a pair of deep blue eyes looking straight at her. Instantly her hand came off of his and was at her side as she stood upright in alarm.

The boy continued to look at her, blinking once, then he closed his eyes and turned his head back onto the pillow, starring at the ceiling.

Ako blushed and slowly sat herself back down.

"Um...Hi." She said, lamely.

The boy turned his head back to her and held her gaze before a small smile spread and he replied, "Hi."

His eyes seemed to have a hold on her and she was so mesmerized by them she found herself lost and unable to say anything. However the spell was broken when he began trying to sit up and winced painfully by the process.

Ako went for him to, at least, try and steady him.

"Whoa! Are you sure you want to do that?" She asked.

The boy sighed loudly and slumped back down onto the bed.

"I guess not." He replied and chuckled, ruefully. "I can't remember the last time when I was in this bad of shape."

Ako nodded slowly and sat back down on the chair. "I...I saw you when you came in. You looked...pretty bad."

The boy eyes seemed to cloud over and he soon became quiet again. He remained that way till he closed his eyes and sighed.

"So...what's your name?"

Ako, who had been focusing on her feet, looked back up and then to the side. "I'm Ako. Ako Izumi."

The boy nodded, "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Can...you tell me where I am, Ako? Where in the Elemental Nations am I?"

"Elemental Nations?" Ako asked, cocking her head to the side.

"We'll answer your questions, if you'll answer a few of our own, Uzumaki-san."

Ako and Naruto turned their heads to the entry as three people approached. Ako launched herself out of her seat when she saw that it was, not only Shizune-sensei, but the Dean himself and Takahata-sensei as well. She began to make an apology when Shizune-sensei chuckled and raised a hand to stall her.

"Relax, Miss Izumi, you're not in any trouble. If anything your actions have further influenced me to grant you your position, here in the infirmary. However, next time wait for me instead of treating the patients while I'm gone."

Ako blushed but nodded her head.

"Could you please wait outside while we talk, Ako? There are things we need to clear up with Naruto-san, here." Takahata said, smiling.

Ako nodded, "I probably should get going." She then stopped with one foot forward and pivoted on the spot and bowed to Naruto.

"I'm happy you're feeling well."

Naruto smiled, "I am too."

Ako smiled and bowed again to the faculty before going out the door.

* * *

Naruto watched as she left and strangely it left him a little...sad? He shook his head and looked as the man with the oddly shaped eyebrows that reminded him of Rock Lee and Maito Gai, sit in the seat Ako had left vacant.

"So...where am I?" Naruto asked, looking at the three people.

"You're at Mahora Academy, an all-girls school, in the infirmary, to be precise." The Dean chuckled as he saw the look of confusion on the boy's face, "I take it you aren't familiar as to where we are, the island country of Japan, yes?"

Naruto shook his head, "It..Doesn't sond familiar, but then again I never liked the boring lectures at the academy about the Elemental Nations." He chuckled, nervously.

"Elemental Nations, you say? I dare say, you are far from home, Uzumaki-san. You're not in your world, to be exact."

Naruto looked confused at first and then his eyes widen in panic. "Then...where...am...I?"

The Dean began stroking his beard, "Like I said, we're in Japan. Tell me, when we found you, you had black rods sticking out of you, can you tell as to why?"

Naruto looked at the ceiling and sighed before closing his eyes. When he opened them he began recounting everything that has happened to him, beginning when he lived in his village, Konoha and when he became a Shinobi. He withheld certain things like what he learned in the Academy, what he found in the forbidden scroll, and...the Kyuubi. He finished telling about battling a man named Pein, who was from a group named Akatsuki, that had been after him, but again, he didn't specify as to why.

The Dean listened and didn't interrupt him, but when he finished he asked one question.

"Was it because you have a demonic energy around you? Was that why you were hunted?"

Naruto began to have sweat beading down his forehead and he audibly gulped. However he didn't answer.

Takahata sighed, "You know, you aren't the only one here at Mahora with this problem."

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned his head to look at the smoking man.

Takahata nodded, "I know of a girl who is actually half-demon. Are you the same?"

Naruto turned his head back and sighed, "No. One was sealed into me." He then told them what he had omitted earlier and when he was done, he waited for his sentence.

The Dean sighed, "Well, that's quite the story. Now that we know, we'll have to figure out where to put you, once you're healed."

Naruto's eyes widened. They were...okay with him?

Takahata hummed, "Well, there's room in the faculty apartments. Can't put him with the girls, Negi-kun is already caused a commotion over there, no need to add more, wouldn't you say?"

Shizune chuckled, "If Miss Izumi's any indicator, he'll cause an even bigger commotion since he's their age."

Naruto had question marks above his head, totally lost on what they were talking about.

* * *

Ako, after finishing getting dressed went to her bed on the top bunk and got under the covers. Both of her roommates were fast asleep and she ended up staring at the ceiling thinking about all that transpired today. She didn't know what was the biggest shock, getting little Negi Springfield as a teacher or meeting Naruto Uzumaki.

She smiled to herself, maybe this year would prove interesting.

* * *

To be continued...

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading. Please Review and I'll update as soon as I can.

Q-n-P


	2. Visitors

"My Patient"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Negima" are not mine. Nor are their characters.

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who've reviewed, put this on their favorite list, and to all that decided to read this story of mine. Thanks.

Chapter Two: Visitors

"Hey, Ako! Where are you going!" Misa Kakizaki asked.

"Does the Boy's Soccer Team need your help again?" Madoka inquired, grinning.

Zipping up the case of her bass, Ako smiled shaking her head. "No, not today. Shizune-sensei needs me to help out with somebody."

Before the Cheerleading Trio, Ako's band members, could question her further, she had slipped out of the room.

Misa, watching as the door closed shut, sighed, "Ako's been really different lately. I wonder why?"

Madoka shrugged, "Perhaps her new job as a Student Nurse is causing her to spazz out?"

Shina had a sparkle in her eye, "Or maybe its a guy?"

Madoka closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, I don't think that's it."

"Why not?" Shina and Misa whined together.

The short-haired brunette looked at her friends with a sad look, "She has things that stop her from really opening up to people, let alone from hooking up with some guy."

* * *

Ako hummed happily as she got to the infirmary and went into the bathroom to change into her nurse outfit, a minute later she was out dressed in a white short-skirted outfit with a white belt and a buttoned blouse. She then went and checked the supplies to see if she needed to slip by the supplies closet to restock and took the time to gush over something she had always found to be cute: miniature band-aids.

Once done with inventory, Ako looked to the clipboard beside Shizune-sensei's desk to see if she had anyone that needed to be looked at, besides the person that the School's Doctor had given to her as a top priority. To her surprise and relief, it was only Naruto listed on the sheet. However, as relieved as she was, she was still hesitant on her approach to the room where he was in.

Ako's insecurities ran high and her hand slowly crept above her shoulder, tracing the groove of the shoulder blade, to her spine. As if she had touched a hot ember, her hand retracted itself to her chest where she clutched her hand with the other and lowered her head.

_'Will it ever get any easier?' _She asked herself.

A shout of pain in the other room snapped her out of the self-conflict and she rushed in to see the blond-haired boy clutching his shoulder in pain as he was trying to sit up. Immediately, Ako came to be at his side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concernedly.

Naruto fell back against the bed, breathing in gasps, his eyes pinched shut. After a moment, his breathing became mellower and he opened his eyes to look at Ako, who still looked at him with concern.

"My body's not responding the way it usually does. Feels like there's something holding me down to this stupid bed."

Ako nodded and looked at the chart with Shizune-sensei's notes. "According to Shizune-sensei, you are to remain in bed for a week to recover."

The teenage boy's eyes went wide, "A week?!" He then tried to sit up again only to have the strange pain resurface and it forcing him to lay back down.

Unbeknownst to either of the teens, a magic seal underneath the bed was lit but died down as soon as Naruto laid down again.

Naruto huffed in irritation, "Man, I hate being stuck in a hospital bed."

Ako chuckled at his frowning face, which with his whisker-like marks made him look cute.

Naruto sighed and looked at Ako, "So...tell me, what's going on, outside this room?"

The silver-haired Student Nurse put a finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling, "Well...I'm not sure. The Academy is always lively since everybody is going to classes. Mine ended not too long ago."

Naruto nodded, "What happened in your class? Wait, if it was filled with boring lectures, then don't tell me."

Ako laughed quietly, he seemed to be like Asuna in regards to attitude towards school work. She then thought to herself what to actually say about her day. Then it hit her.

"Well, after Homeroom, my friends and I got into a scuffle with some upperclassmen."

The boy looked at her with curiosity, "Really? Were they being temes and tried to order you around?"

Ako nodded, "They were rough with my friend Akira and we went to get our teacher, Negi-sensei, to help us. Unfortunately, Negi-sensei doesn't have much experience and it took Takahata-sensei to coming to our rescue to finally get them to leave us alone. Well, for a little while, at least."

Naruto sighed, "Let me guess, they came back and wanted to bully you some more."

Ako nodded, "This time they tried to take over our PE time and said that they had the right, as upperclassmen, to use any recreational spots as their own, despite the fact that they had their own spots near their campus."

"So, what did you do?" He asked.

"Well, it wasn't me. A girl in my class named Asuna and our Class President, Ayaka, agreed to a deal between the Upperclassmen and Negi-sensei that they wouldn't fight with us but would play a game that if they lost, they'd leave us alone."

Naruto nodded, "What if they won?"

Ako sighed, "Then they would have gotten Negi-sensei, our Homeroom Teacher."

The blond-haired boy looked confused, "Why would they want your teacher?"

Now was Ako's turn to look confused until it clicked in her mind that Naruto was not from Mahora and has been in the infirmary all this time so of course he hasn't heard about the pint-size sensei.

After giving him a short account of how one Negi Springfield became her teacher, suffice to say, Naruto was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"You're joking, right? A ten year old is your teacher?"

Ako shook her head, "I'm not joking. Believe me, almost the entire class was excited when they heard that he was our teacher, the first day we met him."

"Someone younger than Konohamaru is a sensei. This really is a weird place..." He whispered, staring at the ceiling.

Ako didn't know who he was talking about, but she assumed it was somebody he was close to.

Naruto soon looked back at her, "What was the game?"

Ako smiled, "Dodgeball."

The teenage boy stared at her blankly. "What?"

"Dodgeball," Ako repeated.

"What's that?" He asked.

Now was Ako turn to look at him, again, in confusion. How could anybody not know what Dodgeball is? Then again, Naruto seemed Japanese but he could possibly be from a place where there was no Dodgeball.

"Well, its a game where people throw balls at each other. If you get hit, then you're out of the game."

Naruto nodded, thinking to himself how his training with kunai and shuriken with that teme, Mizuki, was similar as he had the entire class throw blunted weapons at him to "improve his flexibility and dexterity". However, looking back, Naruto guessed it was a blessing in disguise as he _had _ improved with dodging and avoiding the lethal projectiles.

"I'm guessing you don't have PE games, where you're from?"

Ako's voiced shook Naruto from his memories and her question went around inside his head until he comprehended it and was able to reply.

"Well, uh, nothing with balls. We did a lot of physical exercises and did some training."

Ako's eyebrows lifted up, "What kind of training?"

"Well, we were training to become nin-"

"Excuse me, Izumi-chan, Uzumaki-kun, but I'm going to have to cut your meeting short."

Both Naruto and Ako turned their heads and both of their eyes were widened to see that they had new people in the room. Shizune-sensei and Takahata-sensei were there and it was Takahata who had spoken.

"I need to talk to Uzumaki-kun about some things he needs to know, while he's here in Mahora."

Shizune-sensei nodded, "Besides, Miss Izumi, your shift ends, shortly. Thank you for looking after Naruto's needs."

Ako nodded, reluctantly. Secretly, she wanted to talk to the guy some more and hear what he was about to say before they were interrupted. 'Training to become nin'...what? She was curious but was not about to disobey two of the school's faculty to satisfy her curiosity.

Getting up from her seat, she was halted from doing anything further by the touch of a hand on her arm. Quickly she realized who it belonged to and traced it to it's owner. A blush developed on her face as she looked into the deep, oceanic-blue, eyes of the boy touching her arm as a smile came to his face.

"You didn't tell me who won."

Blinking, her blush remaining, the warmth of his hand on her arm causing her body to quiver; Ako's mind slowly came back to the what she was telling him earlier and she smiled.

"We did."

Naruto's face brought on a big, toothy, grin that made Ako feel suddenly weak, but in a good way.

"Awesome!"

The blush slowly subsiding, she nodded and bid him goodbye before bowing to him and the two senseis. She then made her way to the bathroom to change back into her regular clothes.

* * *

The next day, Class 2-A was as rowdy as ever as they waited for their sensei to come, as always. Much of every girl was chatting to those next to her in loud volume. However, there were two who were keeping themselves discreet and unnoticeable.

Setsuna Sakurazaki and Mana Tetsumiya, two of the five most quiet girls in class, were standing against the back wall of the classroom, quietly observing while talking to each other.

"So you haven't heard more about what happened that night?" Mana asked.

Setsuna, whose eyes were straying towards one Konoka Konoe, shook her head. "I know just about as much as you."

The dark-skinned, taller, girl sighed, "We both know that's not true."

Setsuna remained quiet, watching Asuna and Ayaka start fighting again.

"That sudden spike of demonic power was so powerful, even I barely managed to stop from shaking." Mana closed her eyes, "I don't know what caused it and surprisingly the Dean is being tight-lipped about it."

Setsuna's eyes strayed from Konoka to a desk not too far from her and Mana which was vacant.

"Do you suppose it was Evangeline's doing?"

Mana shrugged, "I don't know. I doubt it as she seems to be preoccupied with something else, lately and hasn't made any move to suggest it."

Setsuna nodded. The two became quiet for a bit longer until Mana spoke again.

"Did you know that there's a boy in the infirmary that came to Mahora the same night as that demonic energy did?"

Setsuna nodded, "I did."

"Do you think he's involved?"

The sword user shrugged, "Don't know really."

Mana nodded, "I have my suspicions but the Dean refuses to answer them, Takahata-sensei is also quiet."

Setsuna kept quiet, still observing the class and watching as Nodoka was talking with Haruna and Yue. After moments of being quiet she spoke up again.

"Takahata-sensei wants me to talk with the boy."

Mana turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow, "Oh?"

The sword-wielding girl nodded.

Mana turned her gaze back to the classroom. "Will you?"

Before Setsuna could answer her, Negi Springfield came into the classroom and everyone settled down and returned to their seats.

* * *

Naruto laid in his bed, swimming in the information that had just been given to him by the Dean, who had visited him this morning.

According to the old man with the large eyebrows, he was far from home, but as to how far, the Dean didn't know. The old man said that, at first, he assumed Naruto had come from a second world that was parallel to this one, but from what Naruto had said and described of his own world, it just wasn't possible.

Another thing the Dean told him, before leaving him was that he should be careful who he confides in telling his current occupation, i.e. being a ninja. The Dean expressed his desire to keep the "normal" students of Mahora Academy from knowing of any world other than their own. However, should they become aware of their being another world other than their own, he expected the person responsible for the revelation to take responsibility for it. He mentioned that Takahata told him of Naruto's, almost, slip and that Ako Izumi may not be a person who can handle that information.

Naruto didn't understand any of it, but agreed, for the moment, that he'd be careful enough to not let it, or anything else, slip out.

Laying in the bed he was in, Naruto was hopeful that Ako would come again. Truth be told, her visits helped dispel the reoccurring nightmares that he's been having whenever he manages to fall asleep. They were always the same, Hinata's death, the entire village in ruins from Pein's attack, and that foreboding feeling he had when he learned that Kakashi-sensei was one of the many that had fallen to Pein.

It made his heart sink to know that someone like Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, a man, with his own two hands, could destroy a village; was still around in his world, hurting, killing, who knows how many others.

However, Naruto reminded himself that _he_ was Pein's objective and that with him not there, Pein would leave Konoha and it would have a chance to rebuild itself.

* * *

"Hey Ako! Where are you going?"

Ako turned her head and watched as Yuna and Akira approached her as the chime for the end of class had sounded.

"To the Infirmary," She responded, "Why?"

"My club's meeting has been canceled and I was hoping we could hit the town." Yuna said, grinning.

"Sorry, but I'm busy helping Shizune-sensei. Maybe tomorrow?" Ako asked, smiling.

Yuna grinned, "Or we could go with you?"

Ako raised an eyebrow, "Go with me?"

"Yuna..." Akira warned slowly.

The basketball enthusiast turned to the swimming professional, "What? I don't want to go back to the dorms, bored as hell, with Makie talking about how unfair rhythm gymnastics have been to her, lately. This way we can hang out and see what Ako's been doing when she's not monitoring the boys soccer club or having band practice with Misa and the others."

Akira sighed in exasperation.

Ako, at the moment, thought about what her friend was asking and what Shizune-sensei said about the rules of the Infirmary. It wouldn't exactly be going against them, but she also couldn't let Yuna's motor-mouth get out of hand especially when they meet Naruto.

"Fine, as long as you don't get me in trouble with Shizune-sensei, then I guess its okay."

Yuna stuck her tongue out, "Would I do that?"

_'Yes.' _Ako and Akira thought at the same time.

The three chatted back and forth when they went into the main building where the Infirmary was. Akira and Yuna waited when Ako went to change into her outfit and when she came out Yuna made all kind of suggestive jokes about her appearance, then was promptly swatted in the back of the head by Akira. They watched her doing the tedious task of taking inventory and then followed her to the room where the beds were. Ako told them, while she had to check on others who were there, she had been given an assignment by the School's Doctor to spend time and look after a special patient that arrived a couple of days ago. Akira asked how bad of a condition the person was in, which Ako winced and told them how bad it really was.

Suffice to say, their eyes were widen and their mouths hung open. Yuna asked, profanely, how in the world did that person end up like that. Ako couldn't say for she herself didn't know how either.

After explanations were done, Ako led them into the housing room where she stopped on the spot and almost had the two girls running into her.

"What's up? Why'd you stop?" Yuna inquired.

Ako didn't answer but her face became a lot redder by what she was staring at.

Yuna and Akira looked over her shoulder and their faces became a darker shade as well.

Sitting up, a blond-haired boy was getting his bandages around his waist taken off by Shizune-sensei. Seeing him totally topless and seeing how much muscle the boy had left the girls in a starring stupor.

However, Ako's eyes glanced towards Naruto's chest and saw a scar, right where his heart was, that was the size of a fist. She tensed at the sight of it and she could consciously feel her own scar on the middle of her back, in response to seeing Naruto's.

Both Yuna and Akira must have saw it as they gave looks to their friend.

"Ah, Miss Izumi, I didn't hear you come in. Oh, you're not alone, I see. Hello, girls." Shizune-sensei said warmly as she collected the dirtied bandages.

Naruto smiled at Ako, first, and then looked curiously at the two girls accompanying her.

Both Yuna and Akira greeted Shizune-sensei but their eyes went immediately back to the teenage boy sitting up in the bed.

"Well, since Miss Izumi's here I'll let her take care of you, in my absence. Is there anything she could get you, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm good. Just glad I'm able to sit up, again."

Shizune nodded, I'll ask the Dean if tomorrow you'll be allowed to be shown around campus, without walking, of course." She chuckled at the end.

"Of course." Naruto grumbled, turning his eyes away.

Shizune chuckled again and then walked to the exit of the room, putting a hand on Ako's shoulder as she passed. "Now behave girls. Don't get him too worked up."

Ako, Yuna, and Akira drew some heavy blushes as Shizune chuckled again and then left the room.

Naruto wondered why their faces were so red, but resisted asking the question. He looked to his bedside table and reached for some water in a glass but hissed in pain as it hurt his body trying to get it.

Ako, who brushed off the comment Shizune-sensei had made, was quick to be by his side and get the glass for him. Soon Yuna and Akira were close by with Yuna sitting on the edge of the bed and Akira bringing over another seat.

"Are those real whiskers?" Yuna asked aloud, startling everybody.

Naruto shook his head, "No, just birthmarks."

"How old are you?" She asked, grinning.

"Uh, sixteen." He said, sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Where you from?"

"Yuna, stop asking him so many questions!" Akira snapped.

Yuna pouted but then looked at the scar on Naruto's chest, "That's a wicked scar."

Naruto winced and put his hand over it and looked down at his lap. "Yeah..."

Ako, in the meantime, noticed that his wounds from the day before yesterday, didn't produce anymore scars, which she found odd.

"So how did ya get it?" Yuna asked.

Akira sighed, "Sorry about this, she gets really screwy when she meets somebody for the first time."

Yuna huffed, "I do not!"

"...A friend did it to me."

Yuna and Akira turned their sights away from each other and looked at the blond haired boy who was still staring at his lap.

"Your friend did that to you?" Ako asked, shocked.

Naruto nodded, "He wanted to leave home and I tried to stop him."

"He...did _that_ to you?" Akira asked.

Naruto nodded, "I couldn't stop him, nobody could."

"Some friend." Yuna scoffed.

"How long ago was that?" Ako asked, sitting down.

"A couple of years ago." Naruto said, despondently.

Ako then remembered part of Naruto's pleas for forgiveness, the night she had met him, and remembered a part where he was asking someone if they'll ever be coming back. That scar's pain probably hasn't gone away and it may never. Ako could feel herself sharing her own pain to this boy, but even with Yuna and Akira there, she didn't have the courage to do so.

Akira seemed to pick up on her thoughts as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Well...that sucks, but at least you're here and you can make some better friends." Yuna said smiling, "I'm Yuna, by the way."

"I'm Akira, it's nice to meet you."

Ako blushed, "I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce you to them."

Naruto brushed his hand away, "It's okay." He then gave a toothful-grin, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

While the four continued on with the conversation, namely Yuna talking about how awesome the sport of basketball was, none of them were aware of another person waiting outside the room, watching them.

Setsuna turned around and headed for the exit, her concealed sword on her shoulder.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: Well, slowly a plot is forming. Truth be told, for awhile I was just winging it to see what could be made. Again, as always, please Review and leave your thoughts on how the story's progressing.

Thanks for reading.

Q-n-P


	3. Road Blocks

"My Patient"

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: "Naruto" and "Negima" are not mine. Nor are their characters.

Author's Notes: Much appreciated for all the feed back I've been getting for this story. Believe it or not, you guys make this happen. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Three: Road Blocks

The evening had been eventful for one Evangeline McDowell, however it did not end the way she had intended.

It had been a grand scheme, one that would have ended a decades' old curse brought upon one by the insufferable man, Nagi Springfield. Her efforts were good, she had managed to strike fear into the heart of the Thousand Master's son, yet she hadn't accounted for the ten year old's magical knowledge and the aid of one Asuna Kagurazaka That girl, what a troublesome sort, she was. Evangeline's Magic Barrier was by all brilliant yet this, mortal, ordinary upstart, managed to twice penetrate her barrier and hurt her in the process. Even Chachamaru had difficulties but, from what she suspected, the boy-mage probably made a pactio with the ginger-haired girl.

Besides the downfall, the evening had not been an entire waste. Evangeline learned more about the boy and Asuna, impressed at what a team they made. Not that she would say it openly but the boy's declaration of ridding the spell that had her restricted to the school had quite the impact on the immortal vampire.

After her downfall on the bridge, Evangeline went to change and retire at home, hoping that sleep would wash away the humbleness of the evening.

"Master?"

Chachamaru's voice drilled its way into her tired psyche and she half-heartily replied back to her.

"What is it, Chachamaru? The evening has drained me."

The robotic girl bowed her head, "I looked into the matters of that "night" you have asked for."

Evangeline shook herself out of her half-sleep-idled stupor and looked inquiringly at her servant.

"Yes? Go on."

Chachamaru bowed her head again, "My sensors have found no being on campus that caused that influx of demonic energy."

Evangeline sighed, "Thought so. I imagine the old man knows but he never tells anything willingly."

Chachamaru nodded, "However, Master, there's a rather odd person whose been admitted to the Infirmary on campus who, when I did a thermal-body scan, seemed to have a rather peculiar seal on his body."

"A magic seal?" The adolescent-looking, English girl, asked.

Chachamaru looked away, off to the side, and was silent before she closed her eyes, "The reading came out as UNKNOWN, Master. Its not a magical seal and the language written on it is completely foreign."

"That's impossible, Chachamaru, YOU have a 'universal language system'. How is it possible that you cannot identify its origins?"

The green-haired robot bowed her head, "I am sorry, Master."

The blond vampire growled out of fatigue and irritance. Her mind, sluggishly, pondered this new development. She supposed that this individual came from the Magical World on Mars but Chachamaru should have been able to decipher anything related to that world. If he didn't come from this world or that one, then he was an oddity.

"Chachamaru, it's imperative that we find out all we can about this person, possibly even meeting."

Chachamaru nodded, "Do we ask the Dean or go around him, Master?"

Approaching the Cottage, Evangeline sighed, "I don't have an answer, right now. I'm tired. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

* * *

It was a great feeling, getting out of that bed. However, the promise of returning to that bed meant that Naruto would be savoring every second he was out of it.

It had been agreed, by both the Dean and Shizune, that he would be able to be in a wheelchair and be allowed to move about the campus of Mahora, well with certain conditions at least. What he knew was that he would be allowed a couple of hours to move about but he would need to be escorted by either Shizune or Ako and that he wasn't allowed to be alone for an extended period of time.

What Naruto didn't know was that the Dean placed a magical seal on his wheelchair that prevented him from getting up and alerted, those who needed to know, his exact location at all times.

So, Naruto finally had the, short, freedom of leaving his bed knowing he'd be back there in the evening.

"Well, here we go..."

Shizune steadied him as the awkwardness of his limp, unstable, body stood up from the bed and then he made the slow process of sitting down on the cushioned wheelchair.

"Miss Izumi? Are you ready to show him around campus?" Shizune asked the silver-haired teenager.

Ako, who was staring out into space, blinked and then nodded. She strode off to the back of Naruto's chair and grabbed the handles.

"Now you two behave yourselves. There's a lot of people still doing their club activities and I don't want to hear of you interrupting them."

Ako, inwardly, sighed. She knew what kind of attention they were going to draw because of Naruto's looks and his charisma.

Naruto, in the meantime, was looking blankly at the doctor, "Why would I do that? I'm going to be lost in this place."

Ako smiled and Shizune chuckled.

Naruto sighed, adjusting his seating, "So, can we go now?"

Shizune nodded and turned to Ako, "I'll leave it to you, Miss Izumi. Take care, you two." With that, she left.

They watched as she left. Well, Naruto did. Ako just looked off into the distance.

"So...where are we going to, first?" Naruto asked. When he was met with silence, he shifted his head to the side and looked up. "Ako-san?"

The girl blinked and looked at Naruto, "Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

Ako pushed the wheelchair and hummed to herself. "Well...I could show you the Boy's Soccer Club, I manage. Or we could see Akira or Yuna's club meetings."

Naruto nodded, "Let's just get out of the building, first. I miss feeling the sun on my skin."

Ako nodded, she could understand his wanting to getting into the outside world, she thrived in it. Part of her life was lived in soccer and she couldn't imagine not doing it or stop doing it.

As they were going through the floors to the ground level, Ako touched her neck and her eyes clouded over as foggy, incoherent memories came over her. They were strange. Some seemed to be of her and her friends along with that girl, Evangeline, from class. Ako couldn't make sense of them and there also seemed to be another person, a much shorter person, but he was clouded over as well.

Ako assumed it was a dream, yet Makie and Akira also mentioned having similar dreams as well.

"Ako?"

The silver-haired teen stopped and looked down at her patient who was looking up at her with raised eyebrows.

"You're were walking us into a wall, for a minute there."

Ako's face turned red and she stammered before looking to the ground.

Naruto smiled, "Got a lot on your mind?"

Ako sighed, "Yeah, you could say that."

* * *

"Fumika, are you sure she went this way? We've been looking for almost an hour and we haven't seen any clue!"

"Fuka, you give up too quickly, I'm sure Kaede's around here somewhere."

Up in the treetops, the Koga Chunin, they were searching for, was chuckling to herself as she watched them search around the tree trunks and lower branches. It was only a matter of time before they would think that she might be higher than that. However, she took pride in the fact that the Narutaki Twins were quick to grasp the concepts of what she was teaching them.

Deciding to lead them on a little chase, Kaede Nagase hopped from branch to branch until she soon saw a building in the distance. According to her memory, which was horrible for school work but great in locations and shinobi skills; she figured she was about where the Tetsumiya Shrine was. Maybe she'd fine Mana there and the two of them could have a little chat before she had to go out and meet with the twins.

She had only been to the shrine a couple of times and met with Mana on a few occasions. Kaede didn't know much about her other than she, like Setsuna, kept to herself. Which she respected as she didn't tell anyone about her self-taught profession, except for providing hints to people like Negi Springfield and the Narutaki Twins.

Reaching the Shrine, Kaede found the dark-skinned biathlon sharp-shooter dressed in her Shrine Maiden clothes and leaning against a wall talking to Setsuna, who was leaning against another wall of the shrine.

The Kunoichi couldn't hear them, choosing to keep a good distance away from their impeccable eyesight, but that didn't mean she couldn't read lips.

"So you decided to skip out on meeting with that boy?" Mana asked.

Kaede watched as Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed.

"He was...preoccupied at the time. I'm still not sure if meeting with him is a good idea."

Mana nodded, "Your choice, I guess. Meanwhile, I've been finding out some things about him that some of the faculty has let slip."

Setsuna raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Mana looked off into the distance, "Well, for one thing, he's not a normal civilian. He's a ninja."

Kaede's normally shut eyes, widened. _'What?'_

Setsuna looked away from Mana and looked into the distance. Whether or not she could see her, Kaede couldn't guess.

"What else?"

Mana sighed, "Well, no one seems to know where he's from. I've heard the name "Konoha" a couple of times but whether or not its a place, I don't know."

_'Konoha?' _Kaede thought to herself.

Mana got up from the wall she was leaning on, "I may go and meet with him, seeing as you are still hesitant."

"Well, you'll have your chance. I heard Izumi Ako tell Akira and the others that she's going to be escorting him around campus, today." Setsuna said, removing herself from her leaning position.

Mana smirked, "Alright then. You're coming with me."

Setsuna blinked, "What?"

The two looked away from each other at the slight rustling of leaves in the distance.

Mana closed her eyes, "How long has she been gone, do you think?"

Setsuna walked away, "I think somewhere between you talking about "Konoha" and you deluding yourself into thinking that I'll be coming with you to meet that boy."

Mana looked away and then a smile came to her face, "What if he meets Konoka Konoe today? I hear she's returning from shopping with Asuna."

Setsuna stopped in her tracks.

* * *

"Over here is the gymnasium where Yuna practices with her club and right next door is the swimming pools where Akira meets with her team. I practice and supervise the Boy's Soccer Club in the fields over there."

Naruto nodded along as Ako was giving the tour while pushing his wheelchair, only to be stopped when Naruto had a question or to say hi to some of the faculty they passed.

This world was strange and foreign to the boy who lived in militaristic times. It was quite different than the Shinobi World he was from and everything here was peaceful and free of bandits or other villainy. He was told as such by both the Dean and Takahata but seeing it first hand was another thing altogether.

"Over here is where...uh oh..."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked ahead to see a trio of girls chatting with each other. Well, two were chatting to one, that one had red hair brought back into a spiky pony-tail in the back. It reminded Naruto of Iruka-sensei and Shikamaru Nara, those whose hair was similarly styled. He saw she was writing what they were telling her, at least he thought so, and she seemed to be done talking with them as they had turned away and she was left writing.

Ako brought her head down to Naruto's ear, "That's Kazumi Asakura, a girl from my class. Unless you want to be asked a thousand questions and have your life published in our school's newspaper for everyone to see, we should and try to avoid her."

Naruto shuddered. Great, he had found another Ino Yamanaka here. He hoped to avoid the, how did the Nara out it? _Troublesome girls_ who gossiped like crazy.

"Yeah, lets try to go back the other way."

Ako nodded and the two turned around only to be almost ran over by a small boy followed by two girls.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Came the English-accented boy, "I didn't mean to, oh, Izumi-san, is that you?"

"Negi, you brat, you need to watch where you're running to-"

"Oh look, its Ako! Who's that with her?" The brown haired girl called out.

Ako shuddered as she heard from behind her the fast footsteps of the news journalist of the school, closing in on them.

"Hey, Ako! Ah, you brought him along I see! Just the guy Yuna was telling me about."

The Red haired journalist bumped next to Negi as she whipped out her notebook.

"Ako...help..." Naruto whimpered.

Ako sighed, "Well I guess there's no way around this. Naruto, these are my classmates and teacher: Asuna, Konoka, Kazumi, and Negi-sensei."

Naruto slowly nodded, however his eyes turned towards the shortest of the group. "You weren't kidding, after all."

Negi Springfield bowed, politely, "Its nice to meet you, Naruto-san. Are you from the boy's middle school?"

Naruto shook his head.

"You must be a visitor, then. Too bad you got hurt on your trip here." Kazumi said, scribbling away in her notebook.

"Yeah, too bad." Naruto said, looking away.

Ako looked at him concern and sadness, which didn't go unnoticed by the gossip-hound or Konoka.

"So, is "Naruto" your full name or do you have a last one as well?"

"Uzumaki." Naruto said, still looking away.

Konoka, with Asuna tagging along, slipped around their sensei and school's journalist, and turned around Ako, forcing the silver-haired teen to pivot around to meet them.

"So, Ako, is he _the boy _you've been treating all this time?" Konoka asked, smiling.

Ako sighed, "Yes, he was assigned to me by Shizune-sensei."

Asuna nodded, looking over Ako's shoulder to see Naruto struggle with a question Kazumi asked him.

"So, what's he like?"

Ako's eyes widened and a blush spread on her face before she repeated Asuna's question and realized it was not a suggestive one.

"He's interesting. He comes from a place that doesn't have a lot of we have here. I'm having to explain a lot of stuff, especially sports to him."

"Must be a pain. At least he's not a brat like Negi-baka." Asuna smiled.

Ako smiled, "It's not a pain at all. In fact, I look forward to everyday I see him."

"Is that so?"

Ako turned around and was met with a devious smile on Kazumi's face and a furiously blushing one on Naruto's. Her face soon matched Naruto's and the two avoided eye-contact as Kazumi chuckled.

"Well, I think I have all that I needed. If I need more, I know who to go to." She winked at Ako. She then reached behind her, "Now for prosperity. Smile you two!"

Both Naruto and Ako looked curiously at her only to be blinded by the flash of her camera.

"Gotcha! Thanks for the scoop guys!" Kazumi pocketed the camera and left rather quickly.

A moment of silence followed and was interrupted by Naruto sighing.

"So much like Ino..."

"Who's this Ino-person?" Konoka asked, smiling.

Naruto looked faraway before he gave the four of them a description of the blond haired girl. However, he was careful to leave out her being a Kunoichi. By the time he was done Asuna snorted.

"Yeah that sounds a lot like 'paparazzi-girl'."

Konoka and Ako chuckled while Negi's attention was caught by something white moving along the ground and then hopped on to his shoulder.

"Yo, Negi-brother! Where have you been?" The creature spoke.

Negi winced and looked around before whispering to the Ermine, "Psst! Not now, Chamo."

"You have summons, here?"

Negi was unfamiliar with the term "summons" and thought it wasn't directed at him till he felt a hand tap the shoulder that Chamo wasn't on. Turning his head, he was met with the sharp blue eyes of Naruto.

"Does he belong to your clan, or something?" He then turned to the white, perverted, Ermine. "Yo, name's Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know of the Toads on Mount Myoboku?"

Chamo blinked and then turned to Negi, shrugging his shoulders quickly.

Negin chuckled, nervously, "Uh, Naruto-san, Chamo is a pet."

Naruto blinked, "You keep a summons as a pet?" He then turned back to the Ermine, "Man, do I feel bad for you."

"Hey, you idiot, I'm not a sum-mmmph!" The Ermine was muffled by Negi's hand as he turned to Konoka and Asuna, the latter, who was looking at the Mage and partner with a raised eyebrow; "Asuna, Konoka-san, I have to get back to the room. So, I'll see you all there! Ako-san, Naruto-san, it was nice to meet you!" He then ran with the Ermine sitting on his shoulder.

"Oi! You brat, wait up!" Asuna yelled and left after the young teacher.

Konoka chuckled and turned to the smiling Ako and the confused looking Naruto.

"I got to go after them. It was nice meeting with you, Naruto. Ako, I'll see you in class tomorrow." She then turned and left on her roller blades.

Naruto waited until they left before looking at Ako with a raised eyebrow. "Your classmates are alright but your sensei is strange."

Ako shrugged, "Those two know more about him more than the rest of us."

Naruto sighed, "Should I expect to meet anymore of your classmates out here?"

Ako wasn't sure whether or not to say yes or no.

* * *

Kaede watched from a distance, unsure as to whether or not approach this guy and see if those things that her two classmates said were true about him being an actual ninja. Unbeknownst to her, two others were in the vicinity and were struggling with their decisions.

Evangeline, Mana, and Setsuna were also debating on whether or not approach the boy. However, one thing they all decided on was that they would meet and talk with a certain person the next day and ask questions.

Ako was in for a lot the next day.

* * *

To be continued...

A/N: This chapter feels a little flat and for that I apologize for that. My mind is fried on what's left of 2012. On that note, Happy New Year and hopefully I'll have better chapters for 2013.

Q-n-P


End file.
